Results of an accident
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Beast Boy is hurt, and wakes up to Raven sitting by his bed sleeping. Reaper is my own personal creation.


1Some Kind Of Monster

It was an eventful day for the Teen Titans, they just finished a battle, where not only did half the city get destroyed, but Beast Boy got injured saving Raven from a large clumps of debris.

Flashback

"TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin as they ran toward's Control Freak. C.F. had just broken out jail, and reacquired his remote. And with it he caused many horror movie monsters to wreak havoc on Jump City.

The went in teams, and Robin and Starfire went to the left, taking to giant prehistoric birds out with ease. Cyborg and Reaper taking the monster form Wicked Scary, that one proved to be very difficult.

Reaper took out his scythe, and with it he caused powerful black force to erupt, and slice through the monster, and then cyborg used his arm cannon to seriously damage it...

Or so they thought. The monster regenerated itself, and charged itself at them. Reaper floated up into the air, and urgently and quickly shouted an incantation. The creature was paralyzed, making it the perfect opportunity for an attack. Reaper flew down towards it, Scythe in attack as Cyborg ran for the creature. "DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled Reaper at the top of his lungs, as his shining scythe turned black and glowed. He swung it, and it connected with the beast, causing it to be sucked painfully into the blade. Three down, two to go.

It was Raven and Beast Boy's turn in the lime light as they fought something from Ravens nightmares the night they were attacked after watching the movie. Raven's eye's went black and the aura formed around her. Beast Boy morphed into a t-rex, and charged at it. Raven threw bolts of her aura at it, and BB had bitten it, it was pretty easy to defeat. This just left Control Freak, but he had gone missing.

"Ha ha ha ha, stupid Titan's, you will never find me! I'm to smart for you.Yo-" He was interrupted by the wall he was behind being destroyed by Reaper. "Oh yeah, we won't find you, if you don't want us to find you, then run and find a better hiding spot you dumbass." Shot Reaper. "You may have foiled my plans once again, but it is I who will get the final laugh!" He yelled as he pushed a button on his remote causing an explosion, and a wall to fall towards Raven.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Beast Boy as he ran towards her. He ran and jumped, and threw out of harms way, ultimately causing the wall to fall on top of him. Luckily he wasn't dead, but he was badly hurt. "Beast Boy! Someone help me get this thing off of him! NOW!" Screamed Raven. After the outburst, everyone ran to help.

End Flashback

Beast Boy awoke to the sound of beeps and other medical machines in the infirmary of Titans Tower. He looked around, but all he could see was darkness. And then something caught his eye. Sitting in a chair right next to the bed, asleep was Raven. Her head rested on the bed as she slept peacefully.

Beast boy watched with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded and was replied with a painful grunt as he tried to move his arm to wake her up. "Ah! Dammit!"

Raven's eyes bolted open, and looked up at him as he whimpered in pain. "Beast Boy, you shouldn't move, you were in an accident." she said after she quickly read his mind. "Wha-what kind of accident?" asked BB in a squeaky scared voice.

A wall fell on top of you, and you were trying to save me from being crushed." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Now Raven a girl that never displays emotions was showing fear, and sadness. He could sense it. "How big was the wall?" he asked. She looked him in the eye and replied; "About fifty pounds." Was all she could say.

He nodded, and then it came to him, "Where's everyone else?" She broke her eye contact on him and looked away. "They're at the pizza place. I told them to go, and I would stay here and watch over you." He looked at her with a confused and curious look. "Why did you stay behind?" She looked back at him. "Because you saved me and it is the least I can do."

"Oh. Okay." He said, sadness punctuating his voice. She looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, genuine worry in her voice. His eyes moved from her to the floor, or what floor he could see. He staid there, staring at it for what felt like forever... Or until Raven couldn't take it.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong with you? Is it something I said, or did?" She asked, she was very upset. He looked back at her, making eye contact with her. "Raven, I have to tell you something. I-I love you. I have for awhile. And it's ok I guess if you don't feel the same." He said, he said it with much pain.

"Beast Boy, I thought you loved Terra. I didn't know." Was all she could say before a pair of lips made contact with hers. And she kissed back.

Just then the other Titans walked in wide eyed. "Yo! What the hell? What's going on here?" Asked on of a group of Titans. Beast Boy broke away and looked at them and smiled. "I just kissed the greatest girl what do you think?" He yelled, "Go away! Leave us alone, or, or, or. I'll hurt myself man, I'll do it!" He said half joking, half serious.

"Wow Beast Boy, Don't do anything drastic, we wouldn't want another incident now would we?" Asked Reaper. Giving his little sister a wink. "Alright guys, lets go. Lets leave these two love birds to what ever the hell they were doing." And with that, Reaper had gotten everyone out, which just left Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes." And he leaned up as she leaned down. Lips connecting, they held each other.

A few days later, with the help of Raven, Beast Boy was up and back to how he was before. But acts just a tad bit tamer than before. "Hey Rae, wanna go and see the new Wicked Scary? Its said to be worse than the first one." He asked, he then turned into a puppy and used the puppy dog look.

She looked up from her book, and smiled, "Ok. But I want the mega tub of popcorn." Beast Boy turned back to his human form and grinned. "You got it, LETS GO!" He yelled as he took her hand.

FIN...


End file.
